worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ocean
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan course. Ocean & Climate Management Plan * Add free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan Courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Move commerce, and everything in the economy which is digitizable, into virtual worlds, etc., to dramatically reduce carbon outputs worldwide: http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2010/11/iguana-eye-if-much-teaching-and.html Select Bibliographies 2010. - International Institute for Sustainable Development (IISD) - Climate. (Also with a focus on sustainable development). Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada: International Institute for Sustainable Development. Select Blogs Climate Ethics blog. 2010. Climate Ethics: Ethical Analysis of Climate Science and Policy. State College, PA: Climate Ethics blog. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Grading Econ Textbooks on Climate Change. December 1. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Select Book Reviews Select Books Dyer, Gwynne. 2008. Climate Wars. Scribe Publications. Gore, Al. 2009. Our Choice: A Plan to Solve the Climate Crisis. Emmaus, PA; Rodale Press. Lomborg, Bjørn (ed.). 2010. Smart Solutions to Climate Change: Comparing Costs and Benefits. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press. Revkin, Andrew. 1992. Global Warming: Understanding the Forecast. Abbeville Press. Wildavsky, Aaron. 1995. But Is It True?: A Citizens Guide to Environmental Health and Safety Issues. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Select Film Guggenheim, Davis. 2006. An Inconvenient Truth. (Based on Al Gore's book on "An Inconvenient Truth: The Planetary Emergency of Global Warming and What We Can Do About It"). Paramount. Lomborg, Bjorn and Ondi Timoner (Dir.). 2010. Cool It. (A documentary that takes an alternative approach to dealing with the global warming crisis). 1019 Entertainment, Interloper Films, Larson Studios. Select Forums Massachusetts Institute of Technology launched the Climate Collaboratorium. 2010. Climate CoLab. Cambridge, MA: MIT Climate Collaboratorium. Yale Forum on Religion and Ecology. 2010. Ethical considerations in reducing global greenhouse gas emissions. New Haven, CT: Forum on Religion and Ecology at Yale. The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. 2010. The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. New Haven, CT: The Yale Forum on Climate Change & The Media. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Bleja, David. 2010. CO2 emissions, birth & death rates by country, simulated real-time. http://www.breathingearth.net/ McNoldy, Brian. 2010. Tropical Atlantic Headquarters - Maps. Colorado State. NASA. 2010. First-of-its-Kind Map Depicts Global Forest Heights. www.nasa.gov/topics/earth/features/forest-height-map.html Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Footprint Calculator. 2010. Footprint Calculator. Oakland, CA: Global Footprint Network - Advancing the Science of Sustainability. Google Earth Engine. 2010. http://earthengine.googlelabs.com/#intro Greenpeace. 2010. IT firms see opportunity in averting climate crisis. December 7. Greenpeace. Select References Bounoua, L., F. G. Hall, P. J. Sellers, A. Kumar, G. J. Collatz, C. J. Tucker, and M. L. Imhoff. 2010. Quantifying the negative feedback of vegetation to greenhouse warming: A modeling approach. Geophys. Res. Lett., 37, L23701. Broder, John M. 2010. Climate Talks End With Modest Deal on Emissions. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Broder, John M. 2010. A Novel Tactic in Climate Fight Gains Some Traction. November 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Gillis, Justin. 2010. As Glaciers Melt, Science Seeks Data on Rising Seas. November 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. Aren't We Clever?. September 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. The U.S.S. Prius. December 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. K, Laura. 2010. As we strive for Zero Deforestation – rates in the Amazon reach a record low. December 3. greenpeace.org. Miller, Jess. 2010. Activists throw delegates a life ring in Cancun. December 10. Greenpeace. Miller, J. 2010. UPDATE: Climate negotiations from an American girl in China. October 7. Greenpeace.org Moore, Rebecca. 2010. Introducing Google Earth Engine. (Rebecca is Engineering Manager of Google Earth Engine - launched a new Google Labs product called Google Earth Engine at the International Climate Change Conference in Cancun). December 2. googleblog.blogspot.com Olson, Timothy. 2010. EPA 40th Anniversary: 10 Ways EPA Has Strengthened America. CO: Aspen Institute. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A 10-Year Checkup on Global Goals. September 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2009. Al Gore’s Climate Choice. November 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Another Item for Climate Panel’s To-Do List. September 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Appreciating the Atmosphere. November 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Arctic Sea Ice Continues Its Summer Slide. September 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Are Polar Bears More than ‘Threatened’?. November 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Art on the Scale of the Climate Challenge. November 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Atlantic Hurricane Season Set to Intensify. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Big Birthdays for Clean Air Act and OPEC. September 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Broken Senate and the Energy and Climate Challenge. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Cancun, Congress and Hard Climate Facts. November 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Case of the Missing Climate Pledge. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China, Coal, Congress, Cancún, Climate. December 8. New York, NY: The New York Times Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China Sustains Blunt ‘You First’ Message on CO2. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Clean Water, Melting Ice, Carbon Cuts. July 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate ‘CSI’ Team Takes on Russian Heat. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Extremes: Beyond Loaded Dice. August 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China and U.S. Replay ‘You First’ Climate Skit. (Alphonse and Gaston routine). October 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Cities as Hubs of Energy and Climate Action. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate and Energy Beyond Cancún. December 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate as News, From Front Page to Home Page. October 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Lessons From a Master Mediator. November 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Panel Clarifies Its Media Plan. July 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Policy is Paralyzed, But the Climate Isn’t. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Responses: Primal Easy, Ethical Hard. September 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Science Survives Climate Diplomacy. December 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Coal Trends Still Rule Climate Talks. November 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Cool’ Climate Film Takes On ‘Truth’. (Video of Nobel laureate Rick Smalley) November 12. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Consensus Emerges On Common Climate Path. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Covering Climate from Cancún to Katmandu. December 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Distilling the Human Element in the Climate Challenge. October 30. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Do the Top Billion Need New Goals?. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Energy Action Amid Climate Discord. October 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. An Energy Menu That Works for the Long Haul. December 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Extreme Weather in a Warming World. September 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Filling the Science Communication Gap. August 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Fire and Water on a Hot, Turbulent Planet. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. From Climate Science to Climate Activism — The Sequel. August 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Get Used to ‘Soft’ Climate Diplomacy. September 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Ghost of Kyoto Visits Cancún. December 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Girding for a Republican Gavel at Climate Hearings. November 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Global Warming and the ‘Tyranny of Boredom’. October 27. New York, NY: The New York Times Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Global Warming ‘Work Party’. October 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Greens Debating Tactics Instead of Ideas. August 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Growth on a Finite Planet – So Far, So Good. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Ice Man Warmeth. November 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. An Inconvenient Mind. November 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Is There an Effective Climate ‘Narrative’?. October 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Leader of Climate Panel Review Discusses Findings. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons From Two Important Climate Forecasts. July 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons Gleaned From Greenland’s Ice. November 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons in Resilience From New Orleans. August 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Linking Students Over Rising Atlantic Waters. September 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Long-Distance Climate Campaigner. (Bill McKibben). December 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Mediator at the Climate Bazaar. December 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Money Gap in the Climate Fight . November 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. New Climate Fight, Same as the Old One?. October 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The New Norm in the Arctic: Change. October 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. New Russian Climate Stance, U.S. CO2 Plan, Wolf Reprieve. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Next Steps on Climate and Energy. July 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Nobel Divide and the Climate Divide. September 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. (Non)Rumors Over ‘Non-Papers’ at Climate Talks. December 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Obama’s Chunky Energy-Climate Plan. September 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. On Climate Treaties and Christmas Trees. December 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Passions and Detachment in Journalism. August 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Photographer Reflects on Press Beatings at Climate Talks. December 23. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Physicist’s Climate Complaints. October 15. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Planet-Scale Risk and the ‘Steve Schneider Memorial Exercise’. August 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Polar Scientists Discuss Polar Bear’s Fate. December 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Pondering a Polar Predator in Retreat. December 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Powerpoint Diplomacy in an Energy Push at Climate Talks. December 6. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Principles for Managing Climate ‘Management’. November 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Putting Climate Science in Its Place. December 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Rational Discussion of Climate’ on Capitol Hill?. November 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Realclimate on the Climate Hack. November 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Real-World Steps on Energy and CO2. October 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Report Calls for ‘Fundamental Reform’ of Climate Panel. August 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Reviewing the Bidding on the Climate Files. November 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Scientists Join Forces in a Hostile Climate. November 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2008. Scientists React to a Nobelist’s Climate Thoughts. September 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Seeking Crowd-Sourced Climate Pacts. October 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A ‘Shared Vision’ on Climate, With a Glitch. December 5. New York, NY: The New York Times Revkin, Andrew. 2010. A Sharp Ocean Chill and 20th Century Climate. September 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Shrinking’ the Climate Problem. October 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Small (Car, House) Is Beautiful. September 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Solar Dreams and Reality at the White House. September 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Study Finds No Link Tying Disaster Losses to Human Driven Warming. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Technology Imperative for Energy and Climate. August 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. U.S. Energy Choices and Global Climate Plans. December 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/12/22/seeking-a-meaningful-price-on-carbon/. December 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Vast Ice ‘Island’ Breaks Free of Greenland Glacier. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Which Comes First – Peak Everything or Peak Us?. September 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. ‘Whispering Fire on a Crowded Planet’. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. White House Puts Off Solar Enthusiasts. September 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Who Gets to Set Earth’s Thermostat. September 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/09/24/who-gets-to-set-earths-thermostat/ Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Young Witnesses Look Past Cheers at Climate Talks. December 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Your Dot: What’s Really Boring?. November 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. []. Month/Day. New York, NY: The New York Times. Van Horn, Jodie. 2010. Are Corporations Showing Governments How to Compromise on Climate?. December 4. greenpeace.org Van Horn, Jodie. 2010. COP16 Report: Cisco Brings Solutions to Cancun. December 10. greenpeace.org Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Kimberly Winnington (SL: Gianna Borgnine). 2010. Using the virtual world to explore the real world problems of fossil fuels. Sand Castle Studios, LLC Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Democracy Now. 2010. Video: UN Guards Beat Reuters Photographer At Cancún Climate Talks. (15 segments). December 11. Democracy Now. Goodman, Amy. 2010. Amy Goodman Appears on al-Jazeera English Live from the Cancún Climate Talks. December 10. Democracy Now. Goodman, Amy. 2010. Global Children’s Campaign to Climate Delegates: Stop Talking. Start Planting. December 10. Democracy Now. Pope, Carl and Bjorn Lomborg. 2010. A More Substantive Conversation about the Issues of Global Warming. San Francisco, CA: The Commonwealth Club. Smalley, Rick. 2010?. Video of Nobel Laureate Rick Smalley at Columbia University Talking about Global Warming and Best Technological Solutions. (The new oil). (Accessible here: http://dotearth.blogs.nytimes.com/2010/11/12/cool-climate-film-takes-on-truth/). November 12. New York, NY: Columbia University. Sopoaga, Enele. 2010. "We Cannot Afford to Be Held Hostage...By Political Backwardness" Tuvalu Delegate Makes Impassioned "Life or Death" Plea for Action on Climate Change. (This is Enele Sopoaga, Tuvalu’s Deputy Prime Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, speaking at the main U.N. plenary). December 9. Cancun, Mexico: Democracy Now. Select Websites Climate-L.org. 2010. Climate-L.org - A Knowledge-base of UN and Intergovernmental Activities Addressing Climate Change Policy. Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada: International Institute for Sustainable Development (IISD) Reporting Services. Gagosian, Robert B. 2003. Abrupt Climate Change: Should We Be Worried?. Woods Hole, MA: Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution. Heede, Richard. 2002. Cool Citizens: Everyday Solutions to Climate Change: Household Solutions. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). 2010. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). Geneva, Switzerland: IPCC Secretariat. McKibben, Bill. 2010. 350.org. (350.org is an international campaign that's building a movement to unite the world around solutions to the climate crisis--the solutions that science and justice demand. Our mission is to inspire the world to rise to the challenge of the climate crisis—to create a new sense of urgency and of possibility for our planet. Our focus is on the number 350--as in parts per million CO2. If we can't get below that, scientists say, the damage we're already seeing from global warming will continue and accelerate). Middlebury, VT: Middlebury College. Select Wikis World University and School Links World University and School's Earth, Atmospheric, and Planetary Sciences subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Earth,_Atmospheric,_and_Planetary_Sciences World University and School's Energy Technologies subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Technologies World University and School's Oceanography subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Oceanography World University and School's Science subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science World University and School's Solar Energy subject - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Solar_Energy WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University